


The Dreams We Have As Children

by Akaly



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaly/pseuds/Akaly
Summary: 直到很久以后，久到一些事情开始一些事情又他妈结束，我才意识到我的性启蒙居然是他妈逼的Noel Gallagher。这不是灾难是什么。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

他射得快，直挺挺躺倒在床上，歪着眼珠瞧我，我汗如雨下，尚不晓得此时应当立马对咱哥的持久度展开无情嘲笑，反而慌张得认为是我男子气概欠缺，才打得如此艰辛。我说，再看把你眼珠子抠了。他的屌还没从高潮余韵里拔出来，在空气中偶然地抽搐。他很不走心地说，滚蛋。我手腕子酸——没有辙，小姐身子丫鬟命。我难堪地咒骂起来，操你妈，操你妈。Noel烦躁地捶了下我的后背。于是我说，Noel，帮帮我。我脱口而出之后顿觉此计甚是绝妙，便拉长声音，Noel，Noely——他骂骂咧咧地穿上裤子，像拍灰尘一样迅速打掉我仍在努力但备显疲态的右手，然后握住我的鸡巴。操你妈，操你妈。这话我是在心里尖叫还是在嘴上呻吟，不好说，因为我那慷慨的二哥只是投来他惯常的、显得不太待见我的一瞥眼。Noel。我谄媚地冲他微笑。Noel，我快乐地冲他微笑。Noel，我喘息着冲他微笑。我保持微笑。我为什么保持微笑，是因为我察觉我即将迎来我人生的第一个高潮。看咱哥熟练的样子，怕是已经送走过一百个高潮，可谓高潮方面的荣誉技工。Noel，我合上眼，世界登时荡然无存，只剩下我的鸡巴和我哥的手掌在黑暗中崇高耸立。操你妈，Noel。我觉得我快不行了，Noel。Noel。我快不行。我快。你慢。Noel。等。Noel。Noel。手。Fucking hell, Noel。  
我颓然跌倒在床垫，灯泡在我头顶模糊成一碗流淌的奶油。我迫不及待地看向咱哥。他额角闪着两滴新生的汗珠，像是钻石的颜色，他突然愚蠢地笑出声来。“嘿嘿哈哈”，然后说，你逼话真多。我不知为何兴高采烈，此时此刻，我和Noel，我们就像同一碗奶油里两朵旋转的蛋白质，我忽然感到力量无穷，一个鲤鱼打挺抱住咱哥，在他两边脸颊各自响亮地亲了一口。直到很久以后，久到一些事情开始一些事情又他妈结束，我才意识到我的性启蒙居然是他妈逼的Noel Gallagher。这不是灾难是什么。

说起咱哥，他是个不折不扣的问题青年，十五岁就被学校开除啦。Noel被问起这事时总要装出一副苦大仇深的嘴脸，搞得好像是他再也无法忍受咱们大英帝国的狗屎教育（纯属成绩太差），于是愤然出逃——谁他妈信呀，这个逼满嘴跑火车的时候可多了去了，我都懒得说他。而这个时候的我呢，正处在生命的花季——十岁，致力于追踪Noel的最新动向，以及“安心当好我的小公主”。咱哥每天从工地苦哈哈地搬砖回来，刘海眉毛皱成一团乱麻，还要面容扭曲地向我展示微笑：“安心当好你的小公主。”我就觉得有哥真好，真不知道没有哥的小孩这辈子是怎么活过来的。我太高兴啦，挂在脏兮兮的咱哥身上就是一顿狂亲，咱哥时不时伸手兜我一下，不叫我掉到地上去；此刻他的笑容才不再扭曲。咱哥有很长一段时间没办法体面地控制五官，这就导致了他的口吃；当一个人连嘴上功夫都费劲时，那读写能力也势必不怎么地。这么一捋，咱们小小Noel的履历还真是非常拿不出手，结果一上街还跟养了八百年大爷似的目中无人，到处惹祸。跟地球人不大一样，他皮肉的伤都是往心里流血，在胃里结痂，所以人格上时常会展现出变态的征兆。在那个通讯不发达的年代，他过于迅速地攀上了酒精这桩好关系，从此一发不可收拾。我由于年纪太小、无事可做，整天只有追踪Noel的行为动向，因此熟知他每一个贪赃及销赃地点。比方说某一天，我大摇大摆地回到咱的小房间，撞见咱哥窝在墙角一脸纵欲过度，我幼小的心灵便会察觉到这是咱哥正要发生变态；我不得不冲上前去挂住他，对着他酒气熏天的脸蛋亲来亲去，并问道：“Noely，你疼不疼。”说罢我便自答：“太疼了。”这时咱哥的面容显得没那么扭曲了，但他也不说话，搞得我非常尴尬，于是抢先痛哭。我十岁那年在他身上流的眼泪太多了，有时候是因为我害怕，有时候是因为我害怕他害怕。如果他和我一样害怕，那我们哥俩岂不完蛋；如果我害怕而他不害怕，那他很有可能已经变态。横竖都是要没救的。我只是这么争分夺秒地黏在Noel身上，趁我还没有长高，趁他还没有变矮，我说：“Noely，我有点害怕。”Noel给我一个要笑不笑的表情，顺了顺我灿烂的金发。这表情不管跟完蛋还是变态都丝毫不沾边，我顿时放下心来，咱还是可以继续安心当咱的小公主。“Noely，”我亲昵地呼唤他，“Noely。”

说到底咱哥还算争气，没有彻底走上变态的道路，只是差点和他的琴发生性关系；Noel把一切都奉献给了他的琴。这时再追踪咱哥动向就显得很没有意义。他成天都窝在同一个位置，弹奏同一段听起来就非常缺心眼的旋律（后来我才知道那叫和弦），象征性地哼哼同一句歌词。问我：“咋样？”我答：“垃圾。”倒霉吉他比我整个人还长，他既然抱琴，势必不能抱我；往常他发生变态，只有我在他脸上大亲特亲才能管用，现在他发生变态，直接跑去跟琴一通神交，完事之后表情如遁空门，鸟都不鸟我一下。我猜咱哥自我感觉一定十分良好，但实际上他已经快要变异；而我在他或变态或变异的未来里，只是一串湿漉的、来自过去的亲吻。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

很多人好奇我跟咱哥到底是怎么搞到一起的，其实他们从根本上就想歪了，我跟咱哥这不叫搞到一起，而应当叫搞在一起。（主要是因为我们几乎没有一分钟不在瞎搞。但也不能怪他们傻逼，毕竟咱哥情况十分特殊，我本人又一天二十四小时在其身边乱窜，不说变态也要畸形。）咱们Noel是又当哥又当爹，我什么都由他给教，至今打飞机的手法还残留他八十年代的影子。咱哥曾经这么夸赞我出神入化的手活：“好像我他妈长出了第三只手。”我是Noel的第三只手，这就像夏娃是亚当的第七根肋骨一样又肉麻又傻逼；咱哥听了却很欢喜，一只手伸进衣服里去数他的肋骨。一二三四，妈的，怎么他妈只有四根？又数一次，变五根了，眉毛于是纠结起来，转而对我说，数数你的。我装模作样按了几下，傻逼兮兮地答道，七十五。咱哥朝我脑瓜子掀了一掌，神情却很喜爱，我警惕地说，我才不是从你身上掉下来的，我是从咱妈肚子里出来的，跟你没关系。Noel说：瞎鸡巴扯，没有我哪有你。我说：咱妈就应该把你打掉。我听咱爹说了，当初本来是想打掉你的，结果咱妈没舍得。Noel说：那是上帝不让咱妈流产，你以为咱妈不想打，要打第一个打你，傻逼玩意儿。我非常惭愧，唧唧歪歪地埋进咱哥肩窝里，右手钻进他衬衫后摆胡乱摸了一根肋骨，笑嘻嘻地说：这个是我，我在这儿呢。Noel拽起我的手就往他鸡巴上按，说：你他妈在这儿。我顿时五迷三道，不禁和他搞在了一起。总之我跟咱哥就是这么搞在一起的。

不得不说，跟亲哥搞在一起的弊端非常明显，那就是你们中间夹着个你妈。比方说，当我感到此生再也不想与此人做爱时，如果此人不是我哥，我会一脚将其踹出家门并发条短信告诉他以后别来烦；如果此人是我哥，很显然，我那一脚还没踹出去，咱妈必定已经前来拉架，咱晚上照样还得跟Noel做爱，实在有损颜面。咱哥不要脸就算了，咱得要脸，干嘛非得挤在张小破床上给个死人愤怒地口交；于是我走上大街，企图趁咱哥在家里犯变态的工夫找个女的玩玩，再顺便把自己变回异性恋。结果我一睁眼，操你妈的，怎么又在给那个死人愤怒地口交，我是从什么时候开始磕的，磕了多少，什么时候嗨了，什么时候嗨死过去了，不知道；还是说我从来就没走出过咱的小破屋，从来就没下来过咱的小破床，我的嘴从来就没离开过咱哥的小破屌。我呜哩哇啦地说：我操你妈个、变态大傻逼。Noel说：你他妈就不能闭会儿嘴？我呜哩哇啦地说：老子闭嘴、就他妈给你一口咬断了。Noel显然已经不在状态，他开始呻吟一些有关上帝的词汇，然后我就被射了一嘴。这他妈是我没有想到的，此时我已经丝毫不嗨，因此头晕目眩，恶心得满地吐精；Noel快乐地说：怎么不咽啊，敬我的音响。操你妈，原来是音响，原来我从音响开始就嗨死过去了。我呜哩哇啦地说：你去死吧Noel。他说：你放心，我他妈一定死你前边。我要疯了，Noel这个变态大傻逼，下一句他是不是要问我如果他死了我会哭吗，那我指定要反问他，如果我死了你会不会哭？我尖叫着说：我他妈管你早死晚死。他提上裤子摔门就走，留我跟一团破布似的歪在地上狂吐不止，眼泪哗哗（咱哥的精液就算质量较差也不会稀成这个逼样），我觉得我再也不想跟他说话了，我再也不愿意对他好了。Noel十分冷漠地揣着吉他窝进车库默默变异了两天，第三天他推门进来，说他写了首歌叫Live Forever。

Demo录完我仿佛已经嗨入仙境，贴到Noel耳边说：“如果你死了我肯定是会哭的。”他疲惫地敷衍我：“你这又是在演哪一出。”然后捧住我的脸好吻我的嘴。我忧郁地说：“你以为我傻，其实我看得很清楚。”咱哥神情有点无奈：“你天天说傻话。”我说：“你又变态又肮脏，你把我变成了一个思想扭曲的青少年。”Noel说：“你本来就这个逼样，我啥也没做。”Taylor Swift曾经曰过：世上没有无缘无故的爱，也没有无缘无故的恨。可从那时起我开始分不清爱与恨了。对与错，黑与白，Noel把我的脑子彻底搞坏了，我时常依偎在他身边偷偷反刍那些早已和我毫无瓜葛的童真岁月，怀想我们紧靠在一起手淫彼此纯洁的欲望，我十岁时落在他脸上湿润的亲吻。我正忙于想入非非，耳边忽然传来Noel笃定的宣言：我们马上就要成为世界上最伟大的乐队了。我问：真有可能吗？他答：绝对可能。于是我们哥俩一往无前，径直向变态的大道狂奔而去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift：我没说过。  
> 纯属瞎编，感谢阅读！


End file.
